Closet
by intangibleINK
Summary: What happens when you put one Setsuna and one Konoka in a closet and lock them up together?


**Title:** Closet**  
Author:** Ellie**  
Summary:** What happens when you put one Setsuna and one Konoka in a closet and lock them up together?  
**Note:** Beware plot-holes.

* * *

Setsuna squirmed. She was very uncomfortable at the moment.

No, scratch that. There was no word to describe her embarassment and awkweirdness. Uncomfortable would simply be a huge understatement.

Swallowing thickly, she shifted, and then immediately regretted it when she heard a squeak and felt a warm body press against hers. Intimately.

Innocent browns eyes peered up at her, and lips curved in a slightly embarrassed smile.

"_Secchan_..." came the girl's slightly out-of-breath voice.

Clenching her jaw and screwing her eyes shut as if to help block the fantasies, Setsuna looked up at the wooden ceiling of the closet they were currently locked up in.

She wondered briefly how the hell they ended up in here.

She had been visiting Konoka; Asuna and Negi had been away, off doing who-knows-what, probably inadvertently making magical mishaps. So they had been chatting—alright, so Konoka was chattering on happily, she had just been listening dreamily—and sipping tea. Konoka had stood up to put away the tea cups after they had finished, but on the way to the kitchen, she had tripped. Of course, being the overprotective guardian she was, Setsuna rushed forward. Unfortunately for her, Konoka had already instinctively grabbed onto her wrist as she flailed around, trying to find some kind of balance. They had then fell into a tangle of limbs on the ground.

And then Asuna and Negi had returned from their inadvertent magical mishaps, and they panicked. After all, they were in a rather... _suggestive_... _position_ on the ground, with Setsuna's face in Konoka's neck while straddling said girl. So, without thinking, they jumped into a closet that had been conveniently placed there. The closet had locked them in the instant the door closed behind them. But they didn't notice that at first. No, they were too busy trying to be quiet as The Magical Mishap Two came in, did whatever they came back to do, and then leave.

And then, it was then they realized they were stuck in a rather cramped closet. And finally, Setsuna asked—or rather, whispered, "Why are we hiding?"

Konoka had answered, "...I don't know. Why are we whispering?"

And so it was then Setsuna found herself in this awkward situation.

No matter what they both did—leaning, pushing, slamming, the door wouldn't budge. And so they were stuck.

She groaned and lay her head back to rest against the door of the closet. She had just started to relax when she felt warm breath tickling her neck. Jerking, she stiffened, and tried to lean away from temptation. Um, literally.

Konoka sighed, completely unaware of how her close proximity affected the other girl. "Hey Secchan," she said suddenly. "How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?"

Setsuna shrugged. And then she realized Konoka probably couldn't see her, so she said, "I dunno," cursing how her voice shook a little.

Feeling her leg starting to tingle with numbness, Konoka shifted, accidently pressing against the other girl's... erm, between-the-legs, while doing so. A kind of strangled whimper escaped Setsuna's lips, and she flushed immediately at the embarrassing noise. Konoka blushed herself, realizing _where exactly _her thigh was pushed up against but unable to move back.

"S-Secchan...?"

"It-It's nothing!" she said hurriedly. She was horrified. Accidently letting herself voice her pleasure while Kono-chan was... God, she was so screwed. _How could I be so vulgar to think of Kono-chan this way?_

She broke out of her self-depreciating thoughts when a clothes hanger poked into her back. Arching her back and shuffling forward just a bit, Setsuna inadvertently pressed her body harder against Konoka's. Hearing Konoka's breath hitch, she realized what she had done and turned red.

Feeling the need to give an excuse, she blurted, "There—there was something... poking my back...!"

Konoka murmured an "oh", blood pounding in her ears. She almost gave a sigh of disappointment when Setsuna moved back.

When another clothes hanger jabbed painfully against Setsuna's shoulder blade, she moved her arm in annoyance to push it away, forgetting that she was in a rather small closet. Her hand landed on something warm and soft and... round instead. _This is Konoka's..._

Before she could stop herself, her hand squeezed. _Damn my subconscious desires! _she screamed internally.

Konoka moaned, and seemed to lean into her, but that snapped Setsuna out of her boob-fondling haze. Aghast by her actions, she jumped away. Or rather, she _tried_ to jump away, and yelped when she hit her head instead and saw spots of light in her vision.

Deciding to disregard the rather embarrassing incident—for now—Konoka leaned forward and held the disoriented girl's head. She gently pressed against the swelling bruise, tsking when Setsuna hissed.

"Aww, poor Secchan. Too bad there isn't any space in here, or I'd kiss it better!" she giggled.

Blushing furiously, Setsuna stared at the ground—well, the closet floor—in embarrassment. And got an eyefull of Konoka's cleavage instead. Her jaw unhinged and she quickly tore her eyes away, practically boring holes in the closet wall in her determination to _not ogle_ Konoka.

Konoka couldn't help her smile. Setsuna was so cute! Playfully, she put a finger under the other girl's chin and teased, "If you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Setsuna blushed again. Was it just her or was it getting hot in there? "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Konoka said softly, lightly tracing her finger over Setsuna's strong jaw; firm and smooth skin; soft lips...

"Ko-_Konoka_," gasped Setsuna, her eyes involuntarily fluttering shut at the sensation of Konoka caressing her lips. And then before she knew what was happening, Konoka was kissing her—yes, it was lips on lips, making out, snogging. She panted into Konoka's mouth as she futilely attempted to keep her body under control. Her heart was beating so loud, she was afraid she was going to get a heartattack.

Konoka's arms snaked around her back, nails digging into her back, and Setsuna pulled away briefly. Konoka's hands, tangled in Setsuna's hair—_when did she pull my hair loose?_—now, pushed her back into those delicious lips. Kissing was becoming more difficult though, because it was getting hard to breathe, and the pleased sounds coming from Konoka were just making her insides flip and cause more breathlessness.

Setsuna had just slipped her hands under Konoka's shirt and caressed Konoka's bare skin when there was a jingle of keys and creak of the dorm room opening. Her hands slowed, but didn't quite stop; she was still drunk on the sensation of _kissing_ Konoka and _touching_ Konoka.

A very familiar voice calling, "Konoka?" was like a splash of ice-cold water, and suddenly Setsuna found herself very sober... with her hands_ up Konoka's shirt_.

_Oh, fuck!_

Setsuna pulled away, trying to ignore Konoka's very sexy whimper of "no!"

Unfortunately, in her mix of panic, embarassment and arousal, she crashed into The Annoying Clothes Hangers, causing them to fall into a noisy, clattering heap on the ground.

"...Konoka?" wondered Asuna hesitantly. Her voice and footsteps grew louder as she neared the closet. She opened the closet door just a little, but that was enough—the combined pressure of Setsuna _and_ Konoka leaning on it made it fling open as they stumbled out, right onto poor Asuna. They landed in a tangle of flailing limbs, squealing and yelping, and making other strange noises.

Negi rushed in at that exact moment, a concerned look on his face. Three heads immediately turned to him.

"Asuna-sa_ah..._?!" he gawped.

Asuna lay on the ground with a slightly strained expression on her face and her hands on Setsuna's arms. Meanwhile, Setsuna was sitting on Asuna's stomach, and Konoka was straddling her with her arms wrapped loosely around her neck. It was such a complicated position, there wasn't even a word for it.

Setsuna opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her.

Konoka barely managed an "um" before Negi fainted, a suspicious trail of red trickling out of his nose. His last thoughts were, _I'm a respectable English gentleman, I will not think about them doing this and that..._

Then Asuna opened her mouth and said rather feebly, "It's not what it looks like..."

* * *

**END**

_Edited on January 16th, 2010._


End file.
